The Random Drabbles
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Ideas that never went anywhere. Justice League and their lives.
1. A Good Day

Shayera smiled when Flash sat down beside her on the couch.

"How'd the dedication go?"

He laughed. "It was cool. A few bad guys almost got in the way though. But we saved the day. I got to be on TV."

"You're lucky you had backup."

He nodded.

"And?"

"I met a girl."

Shayera looked shocked. "A girl? A real one?"

"Ha ha. She's a reporter."

"Taking the Superman route?"

"No." He smiled. "She's prettier than Lois."

"Prettier?"

"I think she's Asian."

"Going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You don't even know her name, do you?"

"Well…"


	2. A Reason

It took him a few seconds before he recognized Diana's footfalls.

Bruce was getting old.

She quietly joined him at the computer. He instantly felt her eyes upon him but resisted looking at her. He knew she hadn't aged since he had spoken to her last.

"It seems Toyman had sent Shayera and John into the future… our present." Diana paused. "You were right. There couldn't have been any residue." When he didn't respond, she added, "Kal told me about Ace and what she took from you."

"_Clark_ doesn't always know what he should and shouldn't disclose," he said bitterly.


	3. An Outcome?

"Bruce had most certainly predicted this outcome. Why did he never tell you how it would result?" Diana asked as sat down on the bed beside Kal-El.

Superman didn't go by his Earth name anymore. Clark Kent had died with Lois.

"Ace had removed Bruce's trip to the future from his memories. He didn't want to know the future."

She slipped her hand into his. "When John and Shayera disappeared, I didn't think we'd ever see them again."

He nodded.

"And now I'm not sure if I should be joyful or if I should pity their fates."

"Neither do I."


	4. Argue

_**RATED MATURE FOR THE F-BOMB**_

* * *

"We should stop waiting around and go in there."

"Don't you know patience is a virtue?" Batgirl questioned and lowered her binoculars. "If we run in, we blow our cover."

"Yeah, but if we don't, someone will get killed."

"No one is going to die."

"Why the hell do you act like you know everything?" Huntress asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you dress like a slut?"

"Then why do you dress like your fuck-buddy?"

Batgirl glared and rolled her eyes. "Could you stop arguing with me? Your voice is irritating."

"Funny. Dick never thought so."


	5. Closing Walls and Ticking Clocks

Response to a challenge

XxX

"Time after time…" Romy and Michelle were dancing at their school's reunion when Shayera clicked the remote, leaving herself in darkness.

Except for the blinking red light of her machine, there was no light. She wished she had a candle or two instead of hideous florescent lights. The soft glow would brighten the room with a melancholy mood and drown out the abhorrent sight of the blinking bulb.

Since she left Carter in the cold October wind last night, he called six times.

Shayera hadn't answered once.

The part of her that resisted Carter was busy waiting for someone else.


	6. Daydream

She's nothing like the other teachers I have this year.

I'm sure the other guys have noticed her tight skirts. You can't miss them.

She wears high heels, and I can't remember the last time I saw a teacher wear high heels to class.

When she firmly plants my test atop my desk, I note the half-smile she gives me. I really think she likes me because I don't bullshit my way through her lessons. I appreciate how much time she puts into teaching us information we'll never actually use because Ms. Bertinelli really cares.

And not too many do.


	7. Food for Thought

"I have delivery for Shayera Hol," the man told in broken English as he waved the bill in front of John's face.

He was already annoyed. "Will someone please tell Shayera that –"

"How much was it?" Shayera asked as she handed the man her money. She grabbed the three large bags and offered John a smile.

_Is this comfort food?_

"Problem?" she asked.

"You're eating all that?"

She laughed. "Sorry, John. I'd offer you some egg foo young but there's barely enough for Wally, Rex, and me." She turned on her heel and walked away.

John's mouth hung open.


	8. Gotham for Drinks

"You're not as crazy as I thought you were."

Helena raised an eyebrow as she sipped her wine. She and Dinah had met for drinks to be nice. She definitely didn't do this sort of thing and felt awkward.

"And you…" She was at a loss for words. "So, you dye your hair?"

Dinah forced a smile. "Well, if that's the best I'm going to get, I'll accept it and move on."

"I'm not much of a people person."

"No kidding." Dinah finished her red wine. "Maybe we shouldn't hesitate to work together again. We make a pretty good team."


	9. His

When all was said and done, there was only one he thought of at the end of the day.

He'd seen the world, owned most of its valuables, had most of its prized women…

Yet, what he wanted resided in his city.

She didn't have brown eyes or blue.

She didn't have hair like sunshine or fire.

She wasn't a goddess or a cop.

She wasn't the jealous kind.

She knew he wouldn't stray from her.

His Selina had always understood his reasons.

Until he pushed her so far away that she couldn't return to him if she wanted to


	10. Little Black Mess

John had told her about "Rex." When asked, so had Batman.

Now she stood in her dark, empty quarters simply staring into the abyss. Her jaw hung open slightly as she processed all she learned that day.

None of it seemed to fit.

She was to have a son with a man who loved another woman.

Would this be the punishment for all the atrocities she'd committed?

She flung her mace across the room, impaling the wall.

She had to use the desk to keep her balance.

"Shayera?" Flash yelled.

The door opened.

He saw tears glittering on her cheeks.


	11. Mess Around

He giggled when Daddy spun Mommy around and goofed.

He ran into one of her pretty wings.

Mommy faked a look Rex recognized all too well. Then she wrapped her arms around Daddy's neck and kissed him, and Rex knew she was only kidding.

His parents sung along with Ray Charles, someone the kids at school haven't heard of.

Rex bounced his head to the beat like his Dad would.

"Look at that, John." Mommy said, "The kid's got more rhythm than you."

Daddy laughed and muttered, "That's not what you said last night."

Rex didn't get Dad's bad joke.


	12. Mind Blowing

"That was amazing," John said with his heart racing.

"Definitely," Shayera agreed and wiped the sweat from her brow. "I didn't know you could do that thing you did. It has to be illegal."

"No. I'm sure guys do it all the time."

"I do this a lot, John, and I've never even seen that before."

"Well, it gets me to where I need to be."

"I noticed."

"Want to give it another go?"

"So soon?"

"Sure."

"Only if I get to choose the place."

"Don't pick somewhere impossible."

"But that's half the fun."

They continued playing Mario Cart 64.


	13. Phone Call

She heard him before he landed behind her but didn't respond to his presence.

"I heard what happened."

"Did you?" she asked nicely.

He stepped to her side. "Are you all right?"

She answered quickly. "I'm fine."

"I figured as much." He rested a foot on the ledge and leaned against his knee. "Blüdhaven's been sort of quiet tonight."

She nodded. "Aside from the friendly female fight, I think it's been a nice evening."

A moment passed.

"How've you been?"

"Listen, I –"

Her phone vibrated. Q was calling.

"You better take that."

She finished her sentence. "I'm seeing someone."


	14. Some Cowboys Like Me Go Out Like That

"You don't think you have a chance?"

Shayera swallowed her third shot and glared at Flash. "No. He's dead set against this destiny we've been given."

"Do you love him?"

"It's not that –"

"Do you?"

"Yes." Her tears were resurfacing, though she refused.

"Then you'll fight for him." Flash placed a hand atop hers. "You do want this kid, right?"

"Wally…" Shayera shook her head. "John loves Mari. He's living with her."

"So, you're gonna give up on your son?"

She paused, and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Bruce said he'll have my eyes."

"And he'll be beautiful."


	15. Something to Look Forward to

"What are you doing, Mommy?" Little Rex folded his arms on the edge of the bed and stared at his mother.

She smiled at him with eyes he saw in the mirror everyday.

"Reading."

"Aren't you bored?"

"No. I enjoy reading."

He jumped onto the bed beside his mom. Rex took her arm and wrapped it around his torso before snuggling close. Then she covered him with her wing like a blanket.

"I love you, Mommy."

She looked sad when she said, "I love you too."

"Can you take me flying tomorrow?"

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go."


	16. Something to Look Forward to, 2

When he noticed the two angelic forms on his bed, he walked in quietly. They were sleeping face to face. His son's thumb was discretely lodged in his mouth

To both protect and warm Rex, her arm and wing covered his tiny body. Shayera had fallen asleep on the wrong side of the bed. She usually did that when John was far from home.

John couldn't help smiling as he kissed each of their foreheads. Neither stirred to his touch. After changing clothes, he slipped in next to Rex and detected Shayera's scent on her pillow.

He loved coming home.


	17. Straight From Me To You

"You told her."

John quietly closed the door to Mari's room. "Well, she obviously went to you."

Batman stared at him.

"What did you want?"

"You chose Vixen."

"And?"

"Did you tell her about Rex?"

"No."

"Don't you think she should know? You've given Shayera the right to make a choice about her future, but you've denied your girlfriend that same privilege."

"Listen, you need to mind your own business."

"It _is_ my business. I've been involved from the start." He paused. "Shayera requested that I give her a full description of your son."

"Do what you think is right."


	18. The Birds and the Bats

He kisses her, harder than she expects. She resists intensifying the kiss, fearing hurting him. Although he is stronger than most men, he still is a human.

His hands move over her naked flesh with skilled precision. She can tell he has had many women before her, but she also suspects they were probably humans too.

He doesn't love her, and she certainly doesn't love him. Still, she thinks their union is somewhat rational.

Bruce regularly asks for solitude.

Shayera doesn't have to.

After they are done, he hands her another glass of whiskey. They drink together in comfortable isolation.


	19. The New Adventures of

Shayera paid her bill and headed for the corner of the cafeteria. She wasn't about to hide in a hole due to the latest revelations.

She had too much pride. She'd stay in plain sight.

Metamorpho sat at his usual corner table. He was eating alone, like he normally did.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you, Rex?"

He looked up at her with shock. "Not at all."

Shayera's son would one day carry his name.

"Is this some 'outreach program' Superman is forcing you into?" he asked.

"No. I just… I want to get to know you."


	20. The Roof

Batman's back slammed onto the rooftop, and she was sure to take advantage by straddling him.

Her hips perfectly formed atop his, and her hands applied enough pressure to his shoulders to make him _want_ to stay down.

"I thought we were done with this charade."

"Of course not," Catwoman purred. "The hero sidetracked by the seductress may be an old story, but it never gets boring."

"You're supposed to be on the South side."

"I was lonely and figured you were too." She smiled.

"Go home."

"And keep our bed warm?"

"That's the woman's job."

"Now you're pushing it."


	21. The Show

An answer to the "All that Glitters" challenge.

/

The stars still glittered though the sun was rising.

Her eyes still glittered from silent, happy tears she shed the night before.

He wasn't waking, so she pulled on her uniform and quietly left for the roof.

Shayera sat on the ledge and watched as the sun peeked from behind Metropolis's skyscrapers.

This was her favorite time of day.

"Hey there," he said and caught her off guard. He, like her, wore a mask to hide his identity.

"Hey yourself. Why are you up?"

John smiled and motioned toward the sunrise. "I knew you wouldn't want to miss the show."


	22. Tonight, I'll Give You Paris

_*With BillA1's permission, here is what would have happened if Batman had taken that plane to Paris...*_

* * *

She unlocked the door to her hotel room and slightly stumbled inside. She felt a bit tipsy, but French champagne had that lovely affect on her. She giggled and closed the door.

The balcony doors sat wide open. The wind blew through the curtains.

Her eyes scanned the room, searching for any sign of danger.

"Selina," he said and stepped out of the shadows.

"Still keeping an eye on me, even in Paris?"

Batman lessened the distance between them, pressing her back to the door. He kissed her unexpectedly, running his gloved hands over the fabric of her black dress.


	23. Who's Got Trouble?

Who's got trouble?

When he wore the expression that told me it was about Shayera, I knew.

_"I haven't been completely honest with you…"_

John told me everything, or at least said he did. He's known about "Rex" for a year, but he chose me over his destiny.

So where do I stand?

Obviously not in a place sane women would like to be.

Is he really choosing me? Or is he trying not to be destiny's bitch?

Do I even believe in destiny?

I have a terrible feeling the rug's been pulled from under me.

Honey, I've got trouble.


	24. Worth Saving

Shayera helped the girl off of the truck and pulled her close. The frail child was scarcely clothed and shivering. She watched as Superman continued loading the child brides and sex slaves from the vehicle.

Her eyes welled with tears.

"How can they do this to their own kind?" she harshly whispered, feeling the anger building up inside.

Superman looked at her, unable to answer.

"Convince me humans are worth saving."

He told Shayera to search for the good in people.

"Good people don't sacrifice their children to this humiliation and emotional scarring."

"You're right. The sickening, selfish ones do."


	25. and then there were six

They all gazed at the spot the wormhole had appeared seconds earlier. It was gone now. Six stood in the middle circle. Their co-workers and friends stared from yards away.

The winged warrior fell to her knees, dropping her weapon. Her crimson friend kneeled beside her and pulled her trembling body into his arms. Both cried.

The princess moved her blue eyes to the Martian, waiting for a confirmation. He shook his head in defeat. The dark knight approached the area, searching for any residue.

Krypton's last son simply did not move from his position. He wished had been quicker.


	26. A Bat and Bird

I wonder what he sees when he looks at me. A woman scorned, a traitor, a broken soldier, a hopeless and lonely warrior? Does he see someone who needs to feel the touch of a man because she desperately aches for another? Because I'm all of those.

When I grip his sheets, I pretend they are not satin. When I kiss his lips, I pretend they aren't his. When I enter his massive mansion, I envision an apartment.

I bet I am someone else when he presses me to his wall or when he has me wrapped in his sheets.


	27. Black Stockings

She kisses me once more before crawling out of my bed. Her shift starts soon, and I have an appointment to train with the Lantern. I sit up and watch her dress.

She pulls on her black panties and fastens her bra before pulling on her tights and slipping on her bodysuit. I swear she is teasing me.

Jesus Christ. I love her uniform.

I never want that woman to leave my sight, let alone my bed.

"You going to behave today, Ollie?" she jokes. When I nod, she kisses me again ands whispers, "Don't be too hard on John."


	28. Chip off the Triangle

I'm crying for a man that didn't exist, that hadn't existed for years. When he returned to me, he wasn't the same… I loved what he once was… And I loved the man I had found on Earth.

Tears roll down my face as I file yet another life I have taken into my memory, another who will never forgive my treachery.

A knock sounds at the door. I say nothing, but he walks in anyway.

John takes a seat on my bed and wraps his arms around me, pulling my head to his chest.

My body racks with sobs.


	29. Fair Warning

Shayera is sitting in the Midway Public Library, as the encrypted messaged requested. She blends in because of Batman's new cloaking device.

She glances to her right and then to her left, but no one she recognizes is near.

"You need to be careful," her own voice states, but the sound didn't come from her throat.

"What are you doing here?" she asks when she spots her alternate self in a blonde wig and glasses.

"They still don't trust you. You are not one of the six, one of the three, one of the two, or Superman."

Shayera's eyes widen.


	30. Judgement

She's forgiven me.

J'onn, Wally, and Clark have.

Bruce hasn't.

And John… I can't read him. Perhaps that's his intention.

I need to be honest with myself. I cannot live in a state of self-loathing and can't live in the past. I can't change what I've done. Maybe I can't even justify it.

It doesn't matter. I have the six veterans' approvals, and their word is final.

That statement almost tastes vile on my tongue…

If you have a problem with my past decisions, then fine. Judge me.

You don't have to wake up to the same reflection every morning.


	31. Old Flames

"Why do you still hold onto the idea of her, Hro?" Partia asks me as she pulls her clothes back on. She fluffs her dark hair and comes to join me at the window.

My eyes are focused on the stars.

Her hot lips kiss my bare shoulder, but I imagine it isn't her.

I do the same when we have sex.

Every time.

She knows it too.

"Shayera Hol is like a fire you can't extinguish, a fire that is immune to water."

Partia grunts and places an unfamiliar file on my desk before suggesting, "Then suffocate the bitch."


	32. Repairs

He's created the perfect headquarters.

John had helped Bruce with the initial design. Who knew John could draw?

Before we start recruiting new members, I perform a final inspection. The team came earlier to do the same.

The six of us were satisfied with the results, but we all knew something was missing. Without the others hearing, I told Bruce to add a seventh chair to the conference table.

He glared.

Many of the veteran rooms still only have six chairs, but I am not surprised by the new addition in the conference room.

Even the Bataman has a heart.


	33. Stupid Question

Why do I let her go every time?

It doesn't make sense because she is a criminal. I am a vigilante.

Perhaps she's too quick for me or too clever, but we both know that isn't true. If I really wanted, I could easily arrest her.

She needs to stop herself first.

Racing over Gotham's rooftops, she gives her title justice. Like a feline, she is sly… seductive.

Though I can catch up, she makes my job difficult.

But seeing her smile widen and her green eyes sparkle is worth every bruise she inflicts.

She knows my reasons.

Stupid question.


	34. Surprise

"You did this," her companion accuses, wearing an expression of complete hatred.

She shakes her head and stops fighting her restraints. "No. I'm a renegade, a traitor. They were hunting me. I didn't –"

A door opens, and the redhead's former lover enters. He is wearing an unfamiliar smile. "Good to see you, Shayera."

She spits on him.

The commander wipes his face and turns to Shayera's teammate; his smile widens. "The Lantern's newest toy." He suddenly grips Vixen's throat and cuts off her air supply. "I wonder how he'd feel if I took what is his."

Shayera's eyes widen.


	35. Touching

Touching her is like touching Heaven. Her skin, the light color of it, sends warm chills up my spine. My hands gently trace her shoulders, and she lifts her green eyes to meet mine.

She smiles and runs her thumb over my bottom lip. I kiss it.

My lover tastes like Heaven, sweet and euphoric. She's addictive like coffee or chocolate. I kiss her forehead and take in the scent of her red hair. Guess what I detect.

Heaven.

I pull her close and run my fingers through her feathers, kissing her as I do.

This woman is Heaven.


	36. Traitor

I tighten the grip on my mace and narrow my angry eyes.

"You're the mole. You've been lying all this time."

She places a hand on her hip and snickers, "It takes one spy to spot another."

"So your feelings for him were all a lie?"

"I mimicked the best."

"You chose the most vulnerable of the six and used him to get information."

"Pretty Polly, you broke him so neatly that it wasn't difficult to pick him back up."

"Why?" I ask. My jaw clenches.

"Same reason you used: to save Earth from being conquered."

"You heartless bitch."


	37. Violet

He is still holding her fishnets as he makes love to her. Her new assistant doesn't know why her unique eyes are closed as he tries his best to please her.

The magician remembers a past love, a love that had blossomed when she was still a young woman. Now that man had donned a cape and cowl and is using the skills her father taught him years ago.

The brunette's eyes open when the boy finds the spot her first lover knew too well.

She bites her lip to keep from calling the other man's name as she peaks.


	38. Watching

I watch him fight from my perch on the roof's edge. He is swift and crisp with every punch and kick.

Yet, he still manages to amaze me every time we spar.

I know he's changed. That fact is obvious.

Because he is rarely in his city, he has changed. He spends too much time with the lot of heroes who think they can step into everyone's affairs.

When he stopped me on the rooftop last night, his eyes fixated on mine, and I could tell.

He thinks he loves another, but I know he still yearns for me.

Meow.


	39. Thoughts

Wally wonders if they notice.

John chooses the seat beside Shayera without hesitation. She manages to steal a glance at him.

The duo unconsciously shifts closer to each other before the rest of the seven join them.

Now that he knows they once had a "thing," Wally watches them all the time.

He likes Mari and doesn't mind her with GL but is surprised that John is still with her. Even the Flash knows how much Lantern missed Hawkgirl, how much John loves Shayera.

"Flash!"

"Hmm?"

"Pay attention," Bats orders. "Nightwing needs you in Bludhaven tonight."

Wally continues wondering.


End file.
